The Other Prince
by Elindithas Darksbane
Summary: The story of Edward. Aurora's Brother! When Aurora finds out about a second child of Stefan's, she goes to the only person she can trust. Maleficent. What will the kingdom think of Edward? Will he be welcomed with open arms? Or Shouts of Death? read to find out! Malora included!


**Hi Guys, Elindithas Darksbane here with my first Maleficent story. This story is set 3 years after the film so Aurora is around 19-20. King Stefan and the Queen had another child - a son. But remembering what happened last time they had a child. They keep in secret from everyone in the world.**

 **"** Maleficent!" called Aurora riding into the moors. "Maleficent!"

Maleficent heard the Queen calling and dropped down next to her.

"What is it Aurora?" she asked seeing the red eyes of Aurora. She had been crying.

"I overheard my Aunt's talking this morning and they spoke of my mother having another child!" Maleficent looked away she knew one day Aurora would find out.

"I do not know what they were talking about!" Maleficent replied.

Aurora reached forward grabbing the faeries hand. Maleficent's breath hitched as she felt the girl's hand in hers.

"Please Maleficent tell me. Is it true?" Aurora pleaded.

Maleficent sighed, she couldn't lie to her.

"Yes Aurora, it is true." Maleficent admitted. Aurora's face turned into one of joy and she hugged Maleficent. Maleficent put her arm around her stroking the young woman's hair.

"What's their name? Where do they live? How old are they?" Aurora questioned. Maleficent chuckled at Aurora's eagerness.

"His name is Edward and he lives in the moors with another faerie named Nymphabonum. He is 17 and by what I hear a skilled warrior." Maleficent explained

"Does he know about his true heritage?" Aurora asked.

"Yes Nymphabonum told him when he was around 15. I believe he would like to meet you." The faerie told the Queen. Aurora smiled and stood up excitedly.

"Can we go now? Please Maleficent?" Aurora pleaded looking at Maleficent with puppy dog eyes.

Rolling her eyes, Maleficent smiled and led Aurora in the direction of the small cottage on the edge of the moors.

"Maleficent?" Aurora asked

"What is it?" Maleficent replied

"What really happened when I was awoken from my curse?"

Maleficent froze, she turned away from Aurora thinking to herself.

"it was Prince Phillip of Ulstead who woke you. True loves kiss." Maleficent told her.

"But I don't love Phillip, sure he is handsome but I barely know him." Aurora insisted. "What really happened? Please I need to know!"

"Someone else woke you up. That is all I wish to say!" Maleficent exclaimed

"But, you were the only one in the room with me. Does that mean you woke me up because you lo..."

"Look Aurora here is the cottage!" Maleficent spoke over her desperately trying to change the subject of the conversation. They reached the front door and Maleficent knocked on it. It opened to reveal a faerie with dark hair and light brown hair.

"Hello Maleficent." she said

"Greetings Nymphabonum. This is Queen Aurora." Maleficent said presenting Aurora. "Is Edward in?"

"Yes, I shall get him." Nymphabonum replied. She returned about half a minute later with a boy with blonde hair just like Aurora's but his was shorter. Maleficent could see hints of Stefan in his face. She tensed slightly remembering her childhood.

"Sister?" Edward asked.

"Hello Edward!" Aurora replied taking him in a hug.

Maleficent nodded to Nymphabonum and they both left leaving the two siblings together.

"So, what is it like running a kingdom?" Edward asked Aurora.

"It is ok I suppose. The nobles are helping me but they are pressuring me to marry a prince." Aurora replied.

"Sounds like you need someone to back you up in your debates." Edward said.

"Yeah, someone like you. What do you say about coming back to the castle?"

"I'd love too. We can take the horses out back to get there." Eddie exclaimed.

"Maleficent!" Aurora called.

Maleficent walked in followed by Nymphabonum.

"What is it Aurora?" Maleficent asked.

"Edward is coming back to the castle with us!" Aurora announced excitedly.

"Excellent, you will have someone to look after you when i'm not there!" Maleficent said. Edward let out a small laugh but was able to stifle it.

"We shall need to leave now if we are to get back by sunset." Aurora said turning to leave.

 **The Castle**

Aurora and Edward rode over the wooden drawbridge and into the courtyard. There stood Maleficent who had flown the whole way there and Diaval.

"Greetings my Queen Aurora." Diaval spoke softly to the girl, bowing slightly.

Suddenly, Knotgrass the faerie flew down next to them.

"Maleficent, you're presence is requested in the moors." she said.

"Goodbye Aurora." Maleficent said embracing the young woman.

"Goodbye Maleficent!" Aurora replied kissing her on the cheek and sprinting into the castle. Maleficent stood there shell-shocked, but after a nudge from Diaval she took off towards the moors.

* * *

Aurora entered her bedroom and changed into a casual outfit. She was going to introduce Edward to the nobles and make him a part of the kingdom. Soon, there was a knock at her door.

"Enter!" she called and in walked Prince Phillip.

"Oh, hello Phillip." she greeted him but Phillip had a scowl on his face.

"I saw what happened out there. You kissed that beast on the moors!" he shouted at her.

"She is my godmother, there is nothing between us!" Aurora insisted.

"I never said that there was!" Phillip replied.

"No! I mean I have a connection with Maleficent. Like we're family!" she pleaded.

"And that other boy maybe you're cheating on Maleficent with him." he continued

"No Edward is my..."

"You're what? Boyfriend? You are just a slut!" he cut her off slapping her across her face pushing her to the floor. He straddled her.

"You're mine!" he said maliciously.

"Edward!" she screamed hoping someone would hear.

* * *

Edward heard his sister scream and bolted it up the stairs. He reached the door and pulled on the handle. It was locked. He took a few steps back and ran at the door, slamming his foot into the wood breaking it instantly. Seeing Phillip touching his sister, he ran at him throwing him off her. He drew his sword and held to Phillip's chest. All of a sudden, Maleficent landed on the balcony and entered the room.

"What's going on here?" she questioned moving to Aurora.

"It was Phillip. He attacked me, but Edward saved me!" she cried into Maleficent's robes. Edward picked up Phillip and threw him to the guards waiting at the door.

"You'll stand trial for attacking the queen!" one guard said to the prince pulling him out of the room.

 **What did you think please review and tell me what you thought? Next chapter will be Phillips trial. See ya Elindithas xxxx**


End file.
